Presently, fluid mixing in the contemplated fields where the invention would be useful is mainly accomplished by injecting a secondary fluid into a main fluid using an electrical pump. This means of mixing works as long as the flow remains constant and the pump speed is adjusted to supply the desired ratio of secondary fluid to main fluid. Pump mixing is not practical in many applications because electricity may not be available and/or the complexity of the design and components needed make it impractical.
Another method of mixing fluids is using siphon injectors. Siphon injectors work on the fluid dynamics principle of the venturi meter. This method has many limitations because the vacuum effect relies on atmospheric pressure to push siphon fluid into the venturi. Once the vacuum pressure approaches atmospheric pressure, the maximum siphon rate is reached regardless of additional pressure drop across the venture and no further fluid can be brought into the mixture.
What is needed is a mixer that makes it possible to provide accurate mixing of two or more fluids without using external power and to automatically adjust to changing flow rates maintaining precise ratio mixture during continuous changing flow rates.